


Ode to Family

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Jack goes to school and Dean realizes how thankful he is for his family.





	Ode to Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is so off-canon lmao.

“Hey kid, you’re home.” 

Dean never expected to hear that come out of his mouth. What surprised him more was that Jack didn’t say hello back. He didn’t even look at Dean. 

“Hey, Jack. Are you-“

“Leave me alone!”

Jack ran to his room and, slamming his door, plopped down onto his bed and basically screamed into his pillow.

“Sam? A little help here?”

>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<

To say Jack’s first day of school was bad would have been an understatement. He had later told Sam that some ass-headed kids had tripped him and ruined some of his books. Typical high school drama. But, oh, today was even worse. Today, Jack has come home with news of a pretty girl named Erica. Oh yes, Jack’s first crush. Cas and Sam has voted and Dean had been the one to give Jack “the talk”. Jack’s face had been a permanent shade of deep red that night. 

>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<

As Jack left for school the next day, Dean and Cas watched their little angel(well, nephilim) hop on the bus and head off to talk to Erica. 

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“You think we’ll ever be able to handle him?”

“Oh, no way in hell.”

Dean pulled him close and pushed Cas’ lips to his. 

“Guys, could you not? I’m trying to finish my coffee without vomiting.”

“No thanks, Sammy.”

Yeah, their family might not be very conventional, but it was definitely their family, and it was definitely their own.


End file.
